robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Aaroniscool/0R3GR37N0W0
Update 10/11/2019: I have written the ending cause I don't care anymore. Enjoy Update 10/10/2019 I haven't written anything on this in a while and I have no motivation or ideas to continue this story. I am going to write the ending this sometime during this month or November. Maybe tomorrow? I don't know. -Aaroniscool This is my first ROBLOX Creepypasta so don't blame me if it sucks. also, this was inspired by another creepypasta. (also dont vandalize this because thats just stupid) - Aaroniscool 6/4/2016: The day it started. I was playing some Flood Escape. during a game my friend messaged me Don't friend 0R3GR37N0W0. please. just don't. or you will regret it. - Friend Why? - Me JUST DONT. YOU DONT WANNA KNOW THE PAIN - Friend Alright I guess - Me So i decided to go to 0R3GR37N0W0's profile. His head was Grey and the rest of his body was Red. I clicked "Send Request". He accepted my friend request half an hour later. Once accepted. He sent me a message. The name was "REGRET". Here's what it read. "YOU SHOULD REGRET. I AM WAITING FOR YOU TO REGRET. YOU CANT UNFRIEND ME." Right after I read the message. My friend messaged me again. DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID? YOU CANT UNDO THIS. WHY? - Friend Oh, shut up. - Me The names of all the games changed to "REGRET" That gave me the creeps. I decided to go to sleep after that. 6/5/16 I woke up. Turned on my Windows 7 machine and got on ROBLOX. I decided to unfriend him but turns out there was no unfriend button. It made me jump out of my chair. All the games were fixed at least. Then that.. "thing" chatted to me H3!!0 1 1 18 15 14 - 0R3GR37N0W0 Hello? - Me C0M3 70 MY PL4C3 R1GH7 N0W - 0R3GR37N0W0 Uhhhhh. - Me Back then I didn't even understand any of that code. Now I understand that its just Leetspeak and A1B2C3 I saw he was in his place so I decided to go in. In the game. I saw a house It said D0N7 G0 1N 7H1S H0US3 I went in anyway. The house was gory like any other typical horror game Dead bodies. Really cliche. Mr. "R3GR37", While exploring I got kicked, When I went back to the homepage. It redirected me to some other website? The website was black and had white text saying "REGRET" The website was "www.REGRETREGRET.net" 6/12/2016 I haven't heard from him for a week. I got on and played Prison Life. I was playing for a good 20 minutes until my game crashed I tried to get on REGRETREGRET.net but it was taken down. The weird thing got online again He sent me a chat message. "He" said "KCAB EMOC" It was reverse for "COME BACK" and I assumed he wanted me to come back to his place. So i did, The house was pretty much gone. All there was left was a sign that had a link "www.welcometotheregrettingstate.org" I went on it and It was just white text saying my full name "Aaron name censored for personal reasons" I was shocked. Is this a real stalker? I pinched my self because I thought it was a dream. BUT NOPE. It was real. After that. I get off the internet for the day. 7/15/2016 A month has gone by and I go on Ripull Minigames. A nice classic that I liked to play. During that one of the minigames. I got a call from an unknown number. I picked up and he starts off saying he's from the FBI, The guy talked about how 0R3GR37N0W0 was involved in a police chase and he was arrested. Turns out the "thing" is just a really good hacker named R█████ N█████ who messes with vulnerabilities in kids' websites. Conclusion The account that I was on got banned in 2017 after having a mental breakdown on the forums Roblox kinda started getting boring and I went away from it. Surprisingly the dude hasn't been banned but hes never been online since 2016. END god that was a horribly written ending Category:Unfinished Category:Users